


It’s All in the Kiss

by FirePurpleStar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePurpleStar/pseuds/FirePurpleStar
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	It’s All in the Kiss

It was gloomy outside. The sky was painted with monotone colors. The clouds were dark, which made everything else dark. She was at work early to prepare all the baking for when the simple bakery that she worked in opened. She had flour on her forehead and all over her apron. It was hot in the room with the oven which made beads of sweat appear on her neck and face. She had been going for hours making banana bread and harvest bread and muffins. She didn’t mind though, she liked the quiet mornings she spent alone doing what she loved without anyone to bother her. Unbeknownst to her, someone outside had been watching her carry out all her duties admiring her passion and hard work.   
As soon as six a.m. rolled around she flipped over the “OPEN” sign. The man standing outside connected eyes with her. Her smile lightened his cold heart slightly. He didn’t recognize this feeling. He had never been to or even seen this bakery, so why today had he decided to stop and peer in. He wanted so badly to keep walking, he was trying to clear his head. But he decided to stop and saw her working. He stayed rooted to the spot, he looked up and saw the sign. It was a bakery, they must sell coffee right? He needed his coffee fix anyway. He opened the door, and a bell chimed. She looked towards the door “Welcome, I’ll be with you in just a moment.” She smiled again, giving him that lighthearted feeling yet again. He looked around the rustic bakery. Finding the menu, he saw the assortments of coffee and felt overwhelmed. Why couldn’t they just have a simple coffee?   
She peeked over the counter “ How can I help you, sir?” She beamed, “uh, I want a coffee, but there seem to be so many flavors I don’t know even how to begin choosing.” She giggled. “How do you like your coffee? Sweet or bitter?” He cocked his head at the question “sweet” She pressed her lips together. “ I got you, just you wait. You’re going to love it.” He scoffed “we’ll see” She started making his coffee with energy and vigor. He looked at the foods while she made his coffee. They all looked delicious, but it wasn’t like him to be self-indulgent on food. “ Here you go” She set the coffee on the counter, he picked it up and looked at it like it was something foreign. She laughed “ I didn’t poison it, try it.” He slowly put it to his lips, and as the liquid entered his mouth his tastebuds exploded. He kept his cool and calm demeanor, trying not to show his satisfaction “ It’s acceptable” She rubbed her nose “yeah?” She picked up a piece of banana bread with some metal tongs and handed it over to him. “ I saw you eyeing this earlier. It’s on me today, a new customer special.” He raised his eyebrows “ Did you just make that up.” She laughed “ you caught me” He scoffed “ You’re ridiculous” She blushed “ Go on sit down, enjoy your coffee and bread.” He nodded his head and took a seat by the window. He couldn’t believe how wonderful the food tasted here. He should have them cater breakfast at his hotel sometime. He looked at his watch, he realized he had lost track of time.   
He got up and put the remainder of his food in the little brown paper bag. “ Are you leaving so soon?” He lightly chuckled “ I’ve got to get to work” She smiled “Please come again, I enjoyed talking with you.” He nodded his head and responded with a simple “ hm” He left in a hurry realizing it could start raining at any time. He picked up the pace, and just as he saw the hotel he started feeling little dribbles of rain. He had made it just in time. As he worked he nibbled at the banana bread and sipped at the coffee. Thinking of the woman that made it every time he took a drink. Thinking of her melodious laugh brought the slightest smile to his lips.   
As the day went on _ _ _ couldn’t get the first customer of the day out of her head. It wasn’t like her to get distracted over a man. She hadn’t dated anyone in a long time. She was too busy with work. At least that’s what she told herself, she didn’t know the real reason. Maybe she just hadn’t found anyone she was really interested in. Was it that she was actually interested in this customer, or was it something else? There was something about him, something that drew her in. She didn’t understand why, He was there for maybe fifteen minutes, but she wanted to know him.   
When her shift was it was still raining, so she walked fast trying to get home as fast as possible, but when it thundered loudly the rain started coming down harder than before, and she was forced to run into the closest building, which so happened to be a luxurious hotel. As she stood there in the entryway of the hotel, waiting for the rain to pass. A man was stepping down some stairs when they made eye contact. That was the customer that came in this morning. He walked right up to her. “Fancy seeing you here. Are you staying here?” She shook her head “ No, I got trapped in the rain walking home. I ran in here to get cover.” he looked into her eyes, almost getting lost. “ I am the owner of this hotel Eisuke Ichinomiya.” Her face paled “Wow!” She said excitedly “ Here I thought I was busy, but you must be insanely busy.” He smiled “ Yeah” He looked her up and down noticing how wet she was, and how see-through her white shirt was with her purple bra.” He took his suit jacket off and covered her up. She looked at him questioningly “you’re wet, let’s get you some dry clothes.” They went to one of the hotels shops, and as she was trying on clothes. He had them put it on his tab.   
Once she was dressed “ I told you my name, what’s yours?” She smiled “_ _ _ I’m sorry I thought I told you.” He looked down at her, noticing her hair was tied in a tight bun. As they walked out of the store her stomach growled. She blushed a deep red “ Hungry? We have a restaurant here.” She smiled “ You’ve done so much already.” She looked down “ Just think of it as me paying you back for the coffee and bread.” She smiled, “okay”   
They went to the restaurant and chatted about everything and anything. Just getting to know each other. Once they were done eating “ I should go, I have to be at work at four a.m.” Eisuke nodded, and she began to walk off and as she grew further and further away. He ran towards her “ _ _ _, wait up” She turned around, and he grabbed her hand. “ Will you go on a date with me?” She was shocked “ What?” Eisuke smiled “ I know we don’t know much about one another, and it’s only been a day but I find myself drawn to you.” She smiled “ Yes, I feel the same, so yes I will go on that date with you.” He smiled and rubbed her hand with his thumb.


End file.
